


Late at Night

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Depression, Mentions of Nightmares, Sadness, bendy didn't deserve it, he gets cuddles tho, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Bendy doesn't like having to go to bed for several reasons...





	Late at Night

Bendy stared up at the ceiling with tired, worn out eyes, his small limbs spread out around him on the bed. It had been months since Henry had saved him and the others from the Hell that was Joey Drew Studios. But every night, despite that, Bendy stayed awake with a nagging fear, one that whispered to him, taunted him, told him Henry would bore of him eventually and throw him back into the studio's dark, heartless maw. And when he slept? Oh, the nightmares would come to life deep within his mind. He would thrash, tossing and turning, whimpering and whining until he woke up in a cold sweat. Sometimes, someone would hear him, come to him in the dead of night and hold him until he felt better and went back to sleep. Other times... he was left alone to deal with it on his own.

Henry had offered to let him sleep with him in his room, but Bendy had chosen not to. The old man barely slept as it was after the studio... It wouldn't be fair to him to wake him up more than he already did.

The nightmares were always horrible. Joey was almost always in them. Torturing him. Testing his limits to see how long he could last. Taking him apart. Reassembling him. Destroying his very being within an inch of his life. Running him through the Ink Machine over and over again...

Bendy could still feel the pain.

He remembered reaching out once for help... He tried to ask Alice - no, Susie for help... but she had lashed out at him. It wasn't hard to see why... He had become a monstrosity because of Joey... But he tried and tried, desperate for help, desperate for comfort... but the more she turned him away, the angrier he grew at her. So, he did what he could. He stayed away, hoping someone would save him from what had become of him.

He had mistaken Henry for Joey so many times...

It made him sick to his stomach remembering wanting to kill the poor man out of mistaken identity...

Inky tears welled up in his eyes.

They ran freely down his face as he clenched his eyes shut, fisting the sheets and rolling over, curling up tight into himself.

"I'm sorry... I'm s-sorry... s-so sorry..." he whispered, over and over again. Sometimes, depression would hit him hard like this... Thinking of the studio always did it to him...

Thin arms wrapped around the male from behind, a silk dress pressed against his back. He knew it was Alice. She must have been passing by and heard him. It caught him by surprise when Boris's lanky arm draped over him from behind too. Huh. Guess they both had been passing by...

"It's okay, Bendy," Alice's soft voice assured him. "We're here now. Joey won't hurt you ever again. We're miles upon miles away from the studio... Okay?"

Sometimes... it helped to be reassured.

But it didn't stop the tears.

"Let him cry it out," Boris murmured softly. "Us being here will help in the long run."

Hours later, when Henry went to check on the cartoon characters, he couldn't help but smile. They were all sound asleep, all cuddled up into one another. He would let them sleep a while longer, he figured as he closed the door silently.


End file.
